


Shattered Hearts and Evil Handlers

by Arrows_and_Bullets



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrows_and_Bullets/pseuds/Arrows_and_Bullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye over hears Ward talking to May about how they slept together, and things progress from there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Hearts and Evil Handlers

_Originally posted on Tumblr_

The team was on their way back to New York from a mission in India, investigating an 0-8-4. Or at least Ward, Coulson and May had been, the rest of them had stayed on the Bus playing Jenga, followed my Truth or Dare.

Considering they had a long flight, Skye asked Coulson where Ward was, thinking she could get in some training, or Battleship, if he was up to it. She’d been trying to work harder since she’d gotten shot- something which the team had been impressed about.

He told her, with a flash of conflict on his face, that her S.O. was in the cockpit with May. Straight away she had headed off, stopping only when she heard a murmured conversation from her designation.

“Why did you tell him we were sleeping together?” The familiar voice of Ward hissed.

Silence followed from the pit, Skye frozen on the spot. But he had kissed her while she was in hospital recovering, she thought it had meant something to them both.

“There shouldn’t be any secrets on the Bus from him, Agent Ward,” May replied, voice soft. “I will tell him the things that might affect us in the field. Now, I have a report to do, if you would be kind as to leave?”

She heard footsteps come close to the door, so she crept around the corner before running. Tears threatened to fall as she made it to her bunk, locking the door behind her. She thought she had some sort of connection with him, she had told him everything once she got back and she thought he had told her everything too. He had said he did.

She put her head in her hands, dampening the skin with the tears that fell in a torrent. She had been thinking too much, that was her problem, thinking about what she and Ward could become… and it had been stupid, but it still hurt.

~

“Skye, you go’ ta come ou’ta there,” Fitz called into her bunk, knocking on the door. “Don’ make me override tha systems.”

At first Skye had refused to do the training with Ward, shocking the team at her sudden change, but seeing him talking to May constantly had put her off being around them all. She ended up in her bunk, the door locked with no one knowing the code. After a few hours Coulson had tried to get her out, saying everyone was worried about her, then once the sun had set Fitz came.

“Skyyee,” he drew out her name. “Chris’, woman, are you gonna come ou’?” At her silence, he spoke again, voice and tone softer. “You can tell me anythin’, hey?”

She opened her mouth to speak, but another soft voice had started to murmur things to the Scott. Once a few seconds had passed, a gentle knock sounded.

“It’s me,” Simmons said. “I sent Fitz away to do dinner with the rest of the team. Can you let me in?” 

Skye stood up on shaking legs, typing in the code to unlock the door. As the biochemist opened it, she sat back down on her bed and rubbed her swollen eyes. Tear stains adorned her cheeks, face flushed with the tell-tale sign of crying.

“Oh my,” Simmons breathed at the sight of her. She shut the door and closed the distance between then, wrapping her arms comfortingly around the hacker. “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

She buried her face in her friends shoulder, crying again silently. “It’s just something stupid,” she mumbled.

The scientist shook her head slightly. “Nothing’s stupid. How many things were considered ‘stupid’, but today we see them as genius?”

“This isn’t about science,” Skye whispered. “It’s a personal thing.”

“You can always tell me,” she replied, pulling back and looking in her eyes. She was always so gentle to her, so kind.  


“Okay. You know how I told you that Ward kissed me in hospital? And how I was really girly about it?” At her nod, she continued. “He’s sleeping with May.”

She gasped in shock before hugging her tighter, one hand patting her back. “Well he’s an idiot,” she said. “Any boy would be honoured to have you, and if he’s doing that, he needs to see what is in front of him. He doesn’t deserve you, sweetie.”

Skye smiled softly and hugged her back, tears still fresh in her eyes. No matter what her friend said, it still hurt. She hadn’t let herself like anyone in that way since Miles, afraid of being betrayed again, but this was worse.

“I’ll get you dinner and try to avoid the other’s questions. I’m here for you.” Simmons stood up, and she murmured a thank you to her as she left.

She looked at the team photo on her bedside, taking a second before putting it face down on. Maybe May was better for Ward- she could defend herself and not get shot in the field, as far as she knew. Compared to her, she was just a helpless kid.

A sharp knock on the door disrupted her. “Skye, let me in,” Ward said, voice soft but strong. He waited a few seconds before continuing. “This isn’t a joke anymore, open the door, Rookie.”

“Don’t call me that,” she whispered, new tears racing down her cheeks. Her voice was filled with grief, caused by just hearing him. She wished she was May, able to get close but not feel.

He sighed, the sound vibrating through her room. “You need to tell me what’s wrong, you have to let someone else in there. Fitz and Coulson are confused in the kitchen and no one understands this.”

Skye hugged her knees to her chest, burring her face in them. She couldn’t speak, no words were forming in her brain.

“Agent Ward, you leave her alone,” Simmons scolded, her appearance sudden. “Get back into the kitchen and clean up the dishes.”

Ward grumbled something before she could hear him walk away, striking a fresh wave of sadness in her. She stood up and opened the door for her friend, who placed the plate down on her bed and wrapped her arms around her.

“We’ll sort this out,” she whispered. “We’re going to get you happy again.”

~

“Sir, it’s because of May and Ward,” Simmons told Coulson, Fitz by her side.

She and the engineer had been called into his office to explain the hacker’s actions, since days had passed and she hadn’t left the bunk unless to use the bathroom. May had tried talking to her, along with Ward again, but she hadn’t made a sound to either of them. Whenever she went in to give her food, or just plain comfort, her friend had been in tears.

Coulson clenched his jaw and paced slowly in front of them. “Do you think she will be coming out anytime soon?”

The biochemist shook her head. “As far as I can tell, she doesn’t want to see either of them again, Sir, so that would be a negative.”

“We have ta do somethin’, Sir,” Fitz commented. “She’s a part of tha team.”

He nodded and looked away from the two scientist, pausing in his pacing to look at the security camera, showing them a view of the lab, containment cell and the lounge.

“Sir?” Simmons asked, confusion ringing in her tone. “What do we do?”

He looked back at them, face a bit lighter and less tense. “Just listen, Fitzsimmons, and do exactly as I say.”

~

_Skye, you okay? What is it?_

She stared at the text from Miles, stomach clenched. She had messaged him, wondering if he would answer a question for her. The plane had landed in the state he lived in now, and she wanted to get away from Ward and May. She couldn’t stand it anymore, being so close to a person that she had liked and knowing he was already with someone else. Miles had betrayed her, but she could try to heal the bond between them.

_Can I come live with you?_

Skye let out the breath she had been holding as it sent, feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders at the same time more had been thrown on. Just as the reply came through, someone knocked at her bunk door. She threw the phone into her bra and opened it up, looking right at Simmons.

“I thought you were on a mission,” she said softly.

The scientist shook her head. “That’s later on,” she replied. “But right now I have to show you something.”  
She rubbed her eye tiredly. “What is it?” She groaned.  


Simmons took her hand, gently tugging her out of the room. “Oh, just follow me. No one else is around the moment."

She took her through the empty living room of the Bus and down one of its hallways. She paused outside the door to the containment cell, her free hand twisting nervously on her blouse. Skye knew the sign of her nervousness, although she’d apparently gotten better at disguising it since the train.

“What is it?” Skye asked slowly as her friend opened the door.

The biochemist gestured for her to go in first. “I’ll tell you in there,” she replied.

She sighed and walked in, opening her mouth to say something just as the door shut behind her. “Simmons?” She asked, shocked. “Simmons! Hey, this isn’t cool! Oh come on, just let me out.”

~

Simmons walked away from the room, trying to block the sound of Skye calling out her name repeatedly. She and Fitz had agreed to Coulson’s plan, not knowing what else to do with the broken relations on the team. She heard others going towards the room and sped up, slipping into her boss’ office.

“Oh, she’s going to hate me, Sir,” she said, shutting the door behind her.

On the security screen showing the containment cell, Skye had moved to lean against a wall, quiet and on her phone. Simmons couldn’t see the screen, but she guessed it would be a game. Her friend’s eyes were still red and puffy with tears, something that made guilt build up inside her.

"She won’t hate you,” Coulson replied, turning from the camera to look at her. “Not once this is sorted out.”

A beep made him look back at the live feed, the biochemist walking to his side. The door of the cell opened and May casually strolled in, followed by Ward who had been pushed in by Fitz. The engineer shut the door the moment they saw Skye in there, who had become frozen.

“No, she’s definitely going to hate me.”

~

Once Skye had realized she wasn’t going to be let out, she pulled out her phone and read Miles’ text.

_Of course, babe._

His words made her stomach clench up, and she moved so the camera couldn’t see the screen before typing a reply.

_Thank you. I’ll message you when I’m off_

The door opened again, causing her to send the message incomplete to him. When May walked in, every muscle in her body froze up, heart pounding. Behind her she could see Ward, one hand on the doorframe, and Fitz holding open the door and looking guilty.

The moment Ward’s eyes met hers, he spun around to see the door shut in his face. Skye backed up into the corner, trying to stay as far away from them as possible. She tried to hide the signs she had been crying as he turned and looked at her.

“Skye?” He said softly. “Rookie, you have to tell me what’s wrong now.”

~

Simmons looked over at the door as Fitz walked in, rubbing the back of his neck. She stepped to the side, making space for him around the security camera screen.

“They don’ look happy,” he said, shoulder brushing against hers as he halted by her side.

Coulson kept his eyes on the live feed as he stood by her other side. “We just need to get them talking again,” he replied. “But in the meanwhile, let’s watch the fun.”

~

Skye didn’t bother to tell him not to call her that, instead keeping silent and looking at the wall. Out of the corner of her vision, she saw him take a few steps towards her until May silently stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

Her phone buzzed in her hand, alerting her to a message, probably Miles worrying over her. As the female agent lent against one of the other walls, she slid to the floor and brought her knees to her chest.

“Skye,” Ward said again, voice slightly firmer. “Enough is enough, just tell me what’s wrong. Surely we can fix it.”

Trying to ignore him and hold back another wave of tears, she brought up her phone as it buzzed again.

_Skye? You there?  
Babe, you alright? Where did you go? What happened?_

She read over the messages a few times, trying not to look up at her S.O. as he paced between her and May.

_Sos, was interrupted. I’ll message you when I’m off the plane and I’ll meet you at the airport._

After she sent it, she brought up a game and started to play, the generic music quiet but easily heard in the silence. Her heart pounded in her chest, with both jealousy and pain. She easily caught the glance Ward threw at the other agent, along with the way he slowed his pacing as he neared her. That was why she couldn’t stay, not if she wanted to move on from one little kiss in a hospital bed.

“Both of you are silent, and although it would usually be nice, it isn’t,” he said, halting. “Will one of you explain this?”

“I know why she isn’t talking to us,” May replied. Skye held back from looking up at her in shock. “She knows we slept together.”

Ward looked at Skye, frowning. “Really? Is that it?” When she looked at the wall, desperately trying to hold back her tears, he visibly softened.

“I thought that kiss meant something,” she whispered. “But it didn’t to you.”

“No, it did. I slept with May before you got- you got shot. I ended it then and there, while you were dying in that chamber before my eyes.” May nodding once made him continue. “I thought I had lost you, and I should have been there to protect you.”

The tears ran down her cheeks, let loose as she closed her eyes and hid her face in her shoulder. Straight away she felt a rush of air as he knelt down in front of her, one hand on her shoulder. Skye dropped her phone into her lap when she felt him brush away her tears with a calloused finger, this time her heart pounding in a better way.

He had broken it off because of her… she smiled slightly and looked at him. His face was a few inches away from hers, the closeness making a small flush appear on her cheeks. Ward offered her a small smile as he brushed the rest away, gazing into her eyes.

“Don’t cut me off aga-” he broke off as her phone buzzed. “Who’s texting you?”

Skye looked away guiltily as he picked up the phone, swallowing loudly as he looked over her newest message. She moved her eyes to him as he took a deep breath in through his nose, jaw clenched tightly. His arms were shaking as he placed it on the ground next to them, clearly trying to keep control over something.

“I am blocking his number,” Ward said slowly. “Because that was an inappropriate thing to send you and I dislike of it greatly.”

She glanced at the screen, stomach churning at what was on it. “In my defence,” she whispered. “I had no idea he would send that.”

Firm arms wrapped around her suddenly, bringing her into his chest. “Still blocking his number, and you will not be seeing him any time soon. Is that clear?”

A smile slipped onto her lips, hearing the protectiveness in his tone. “Yes, that’s very clear,” she murmured, focusing on the warmth radiating from his chest.

Before she could register anything, she looked up and felt smooth lips pressed against hers in a fervent kiss, which took the breath out of her. She kissed back, one hand creeping up his arm until the third person in the room cleared their throat.  
They pulled apart, Skye’s blush brighter as she avoided looking at May. It was still slightly awkward being around the other agent, since she had slept with the guy she just kissed and had fallen for.

Ward cleared his throat. “If the rest of the team would let us out of here now, that would be appreciated,” he called out as she stood up.

A soft chuckling could be heard over the speakers, making her roll her eyes. Her S.O. offered her his hand, which she took. He pulled her to her feet quickly, causing her to stumble back into his warm chest.

“You totally did that on purpose, _Robot_ ,” Skye said, raising an eyebrow as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Ward winked at her, kissing the top of her nose. “Maybe I did, _Rookie_.”


End file.
